lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
LG15: Outbreak
|crew = |headercolor = #132343 |headerfont = #fff |portal = TSIY Portal:LG15: Outbreak |lov = List of LG15: Outbreak videos }} LG15: Outbreak (also known simply as Outbreak) was a fictional webdrama produced by Tempest Pictures which ran from January 11th, 2010 to March 24th, 2010. It was the sixth and (currently) final LG15 show, and was the second not produced by EQAL. The series was the winner of the second season of LG15: The Show is Yours. The show followed a girl named Crystal who packs up her entire life and moves to a new town to start over. Along the way, she meets questionable characters, becomes reunited with her brother, and becomes involved with a new faction of the Order called SHENtek. The series proved controversial among fans largely due to its use of the LG15 mythology, specifically in the video "Catching Up, Closing Out" where the Hymn of One, a staple of LG15, was written out as having been taken down by the FBI off-camera. Additionally, the final video ended on a cliffhanger that suggested that the main storylines of LG15: The Resistance and OpAphid would return. Upon the premiere of LG15: Outbreak, Jenni Powell stated that events such as the destruction of the Eiffel Tower would not be acknowledged in the narrative. The show's only season contained eight weeks of text blogs and interactive videos. After these eight weeks, a 12in12 finale aired. Cast of characters *'Gregory Austin McConnell' as Gregory "Mason" Almeida, a member of the Resistance who trys to return to a normal life to correct the mistakes of his past, but ultimately discovers that he can't hide from the Order. *'Dani Martin' as Crystal O'Brien, Mason's younger sister and a college dropout. She has deep emotional issues from being abandoned by her brother as a child, and may not be as innocent as she seems. *'Lance Little' as William Powers, Crystal's new neighbor who finds himself in the middle of a battle between SHENtek and The Resistance. Socially awkward, he attempts to woo Crystal while holding onto some semblance of a normal life. *'Emma Wharton', A long-hidden member of the TAAG with emotional ties to Mason. Camera shy ever since Gina's death, she hides in the shadows and enjoys a new life in Europe. (Katherine Pawlak never appears onscreen as Emma). *'Maxwell Glick' as Spencer Gilman, A longtime friend an ally to the TAAG who resurfaces after contacting Emma about Mason's whereabouts. He helps Mason and Will in their final take-down of SHENtek. *'Jordan Bush' as Jordan, A sixteen-year-old computer whiz from the East Coast who offers advice to Crystal and helps Will and Crystal break into SHENtek and hacks their closed files online. Not to mention Crystal finds him adorable. *'Jessica Johnston' as Jessica, A mother and friend of Jordan's from the East Coast who offers advice to Crystal and Mason at every opportunity. However, some think that she can't be trusted, a claim that she vehemently refutes. *'Mitchell Wright' as Mitchell, A new friend of Crystal's online who frightens her at first with his queries about the Hymn of One. Later proving to be a valuable ally, he takes down SHENtek's security system. *'Francis LaFleur', A Resistance mole inside SHENtek who sends Mason clues about KAVION and how he can save Crystal. Ultimately pays with his life after his cover is blown and he is killed by a vindictive Order Agent. External links *Announcement on LG15.com * Category:LG15: Outbreak